dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Massoqui
"An ex-member of the Special Forces, Ken's biggest problem was the fact that he enjoys self-inflicted pain. Always willing to join a knife fight armed with a tennis ball, Ken was the first volunteer for any mission that was hazardous and brutal." Overview Ken is an archetypal glass cannon that combines very low base health with the highest burst damage of any hero. He excels at holding a room by himself with the aid of Suppressive Firebot and Bio-organic Transference modules. His two active skills - Sado-Selfish and Sacrifice - both have very short 2 turn cooldowns and should be deployed liberally. Ken's high speed and repair skill also makes him a very good roaming defender. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: SMG Armor Device Hero ID: H0010 Strategy Ken does a lot of damage. He is one of the most destructive DPS heroes in the game with some of the most consistent burst damage. He is also extremely flexible thanks to his 37 base speed, Danger Junkie, and Repair, able to maneuver around the battle to defend solo or reinforce teammates as desired. One of his main advantages above other DPS is that he doesn't necessarily need to be leveled up very high - most of his damage potential comes from his active abilities (Sacrifice and Sado-Selfish), and he attains both by level 7. This can save a lot of food to upgrade operators and tanks. It is quite easy to always have an active ability on standby as they each have 2-door cooldowns, alternating between the two each turn. Ken is also the only speedy SMG user, which thankfully helps his survivability since he doesn't need to be in melee range to deal damage - and his HP is very low even at high levels. Ken is nearly always a welcome addition to the team and will serve well as a fantastic DPS or a good scout. But he requires care and micromanagement to reach his full potential or he can swiftly die. He is a glass cannon - high burst damage but extremely fragile. Doubly so since he tends to be low-level compared to his team. Most of his DPS coming from his actives means his potential is much lower when they are unavailable. Likewise, though Sado-Selfish and Danger Junkie both encourage him defending solo, it is important to know when to retreat. Ken has no AoE capability and can easily be overwhelmed if many enemies close in on him and will die a grisly death if care is not taken. Story Events Ken is involved in the following events: *Flame Wars *Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Interrogative Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you feel good."'' *''"That monster just hurt me! It was... nice. Where'd it go? Come back!"'' *''"Pain is the universe's way of letting you know you're still alive."'' When opening a door: * “Another door! More monsters! It’s like every moment is my birthday.” * "Hurry everybody! Maybe we can get hurt again." * "Ooo! Maybe there's something awful waiting!" * "I just get so excited at moments like this." When repairing a module: * "I bet it will hurt if I stick my finger there..." * "Wow, look at all the sharp edges. This is gonna be great!" When low on health: * “That hurt pretty bad. What a rush!” * "Omigosh that was so nice!" When carrying the crystal: * “I have the crystal! Come and attack me!” * "Yoo hoo, monsters! It's right here!" Category:Hero Category:Guard